Uma tarde ensolarada
by Zara Watson
Summary: Um momento mãe e filha, uma linda tarde ensolarada e um agradável passeio no parque.


**NA: **Fanfic escrita durante a Maratona Sidekick para o projeto Álbum do bebê.

* * *

**Uma tarde ensolarada**

A tarde estava linda: o sol brilhava agradavelmente lá fora e Ron tinha saído logo após o almoço para levar o pequeno Hugo ao Beco Diagonal. Desde o começo da semana insistia em levar o garoto para comprar uma vassoura de brinquedo para que o menino começasse a gostar de voar desde cedo, para não correr o risco de ter o mesmo medo que a mãe. Com Rose foi do mesmo jeito: a menina mal começou a andar e logo ganhou uma vassoura de brinquedo de Harry e Ginny. Parecia que toda a família Weasley tinha medo que os filhos de Ron e Hermione não gostassem de voar e, consequentemente, não perpetuassem o nome da família como possuidora dos melhores jogadores de quadribol que Hogwarts já teve, depois dos Potter, é claro. Hermione decidiu que não ficaria em casa com a filha quando havia uma tarde de sábado tão agradável lá fora, arrumou a garota e as duas foram passear pelo parque.

O lugar estava cheio de crianças correndo pela grama, a brisa suave balançava os cabelos de Hermione desarrumando-os um pouco, e a pequena Rose sorria achando engraçado como as crianças trouxas brincavam umas com as outras.

-Mamãe, por que não me deixou trazer a minha vassoura? Acho que seria bom brincar com ela aqui.

-Não podemos Rosie. Aqui é um lugar onde tem muitos trouxas, ninguém sabe que somos bruxos.

-Não entendo isso, por que eles não podem saber disso? É tão legal!

-Ah minha querida, eu também queria que eles pudessem saber, mas não é tão fácil assim. Envolve tantas coisas importantes. É melhor continuarmos escondidos.

-Eu posso brincar com as outras crianças mesmo assim? Prometo que não falo nada.

-Claro que pode querida, adoro quando vejo você e seu irmão interagindo com crianças trouxas, eu já fui uma dessas crianças. – Hermione suspirou se lembrando de sua infância e de quando saía para brincar no parque com seus pais. A diferença é que ela fazia coisas estranhas e ninguém queria brincar com ela. Como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se ela soubesse de tudo...

-Mãe... Mamãe – Rose falou puxando a mãe pelo braço.

-Ah, desculpe querida, estava me lembrando de quando tinha a sua idade. Acabei me distraindo.

-Você gostava mamãe?

-De que?

-De correr com as outras crianças?

-Gostava sim meu amor, o problema é que as outras crianças nem sempre gostavam de correr comigo – a menina olhou para a mãe sem entender – eu não sabia que era bruxa, então quando meus poderes começaram a aparecer eu não entendia o que era e as crianças me achavam esquisita – respondeu dando de ombros – agora vá brincar, vou ficar olhando daqui.

A menina saiu correndo toda feliz em direção àsoutras crianças e Hermione ficou sentada em um banquinho sob a sombra de um enorme carvalho observando a filha se divertir. Pensou em Ron e Hugo e desejou que estivessem todos juntos.

Rose voltou algum tempo depois com o rostinho suado e vermelho de tanto correr. Hermione deu um beijinho na testa da filha e as duas foram comprar água para a garota beber.

-Fiquei cansada, mamãe – disse enquanto bebia um copo de água e enxugava o suor do rosto.

-Não me admiro querida, você correu tanto.

-Olha mamãe! – exclamou apontando para uma carruagem que acabava de estacionar perto da barraquinha onde estavam comprando água – Que cavalos lindos.

-Volta aqui, Rosie! – Hermione gritou quando a filha saiu correndo e foi afagar um dos cavalos que conduziam a carruagem.

-Vamos dar uma volta mamãe, por favor. – A garota pediu, com os olhinhos brilhando de excitação.

-Tudo bem querida, como negar um pedido desses? – falou olhando para o cavaleiro da carruagem. Está livre? – Perguntou.

-Está sim, vai querer?

-Com certeza – sorriu para a filha e a ajudou a subir na carruagem. Em seguida o cavaleiro a ajudou subir e voltou para o seu posto, segurou as rédeas e a carruagem saiu lentamente na pequena estrada que circundava o parque.

-Que legal mamãe, sempre quis andar em uma carruagem. – a menina sorria e olhava para todos os lugares que podia, observando tudo a sua volta – O James disse que quando eu for pra Hogwarts irei andar em carruagens, mas que elas não tem cavalos, como é que pode?

-Depois falamos sobre isso meu amor, agora não. Mas é verdade, você irá andar de carruagem sim, a partir do segundo ano – respondeu encerrando o assunto. Não seria nada inteligente falar sobre os testrálios ali.

-Tudo bem.

Rosie não parou de falar um segundo sequer, falava sobre como a tarde estava sendo divertida; como gostava de ir ao parque; perguntou uma porção de coisas a respeito dos trouxas, sempre com cuidado para o homem da carruagem não ouvir e outras tantas coisas que deixaram Hermione tonta.

-Sabe Rosie, às vezes fico pensando se eu era assim quando tinha a sua idade. Sua curiosidade não acaba nunca e você não para de falar – riu para a filha.

-Ah mamãe, eu gosto de saber as coisas – falou abraçando a mãe quando as duas desceram da carruagem. Hermione pagou ao homem que as conduziu e agradeceu pelo passeio. – Mãe, promete que vamos vir de novo aqui com o papai e o Hugo?

-Prometo sim, meu amor. Seu irmão vai adorar, já o seu pai... Bem não sei muito o que ele vai achar de vir a um parque trouxa – as duas riram imaginando como seria o comportamento do ruivo.

-Obrigada por me trazer aqui mamãe. Te amo.

-Também te amo, minha querida. Agora vamos voltar para casa que o papai já deve estar chegando com o Hugo e a vassoura que foi comprar para ele.

-Vamos sim, estou louca para ver a vassoura do Hugo. Eu e o Albus já combinamos de apostar corrida de vassouras com a Lily e o Hugo, o James falou que vai ser o juiz – a menina falou inocentemente.

-Não acredito que o James está fazendo isso. Ele não cansa de colocar vocês para aprontarem? O Hugo e a Lily são pequenos, não tem idade para ficar brincando disso. A senhorita não deveria pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas – falou irritada.

-Ah mamãe, não tem nada demais. É só uma corrida, o James disse que vai ser legal.

-Esse menino nasceu com o gênio dos marotos e dos gêmeos tudo junto – comentou se lembrando de quanto os gêmeos deram trabalho a ela e Ron quando eram monitores – vou ter uma conversinha com o Harry e a Ginny.

A menina não entendeu o comentário da mãe, mas não ligou. Só conseguia pensar no quanto seria divertido o próximo fim de semana na Toca com os primos.

As duas entraram pela porta de casa ao mesmo tempo em que Ron e Hugo saiam da lareira. O ruivo limpou a fuligem das suas roupas e em seguida das do filho que segurava com uma das mãos a mão do pai e com a outra um embrulho com a vassoura que havia ganhado. Rose correu até o irmão e os dois desembrulharam a vassoura juntos. Não demorou muito para subirem correndo para o quarto da menina e descerem em seguida com a vassoura dela, saíram correndo para o quintal e foram brincar. Rose ensinava o irmão a montar na pequena vassoura enquanto falava de como tinha sido divertido andar de carruagem.

-Vocês duas saíram? – Ron perguntou aproximando-se da esposa quando os dois ficaram sozinhos na sala.

-Saímos sim, fui até o parque dar uma voltinha com a Rosie. Estava uma tarde tão linda – respondeu sentando-se no sofá e aconchegando-se no colo do marido.

-E como foi?

-Divertido, a Rosie me fez andar de carruagem com ela. Passou a tarde inteira falando e me fez prometer que voltaria lá com você e o Hugo.

-Imagino como ela conseguiu arrancar essa promessa de você Aqueles olhinhos brilhando quando pede alguma coisa são impossíveis – o ruivo comentou afagando os cabelos da esposa.

-Pois é – concordou sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para que os dois entrassem correndo dentro de casa com as vassouras nas mãos pedindo comida. Ron levou os dois para tomarem banho e Hermione foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Depois de comerem o casal foi para o quarto seguido dos dois filhos que se deitaram na cama entre os pais e ligaram a televisão para assistirem a um filme que Hermione havia alugado. Ron demorou a se acostumar com aquele aparelho trouxa, mas até que gostava desse programa em família que os quatro costumavam fazer nas noites do fim de semana.

* * *

**NA:** Agradecimento especial a minha beta Lily Fifi LaFolle que betou essa fic tão em cima da hora para que eu pudesse publicar no prazo. Muito obrigada a todos que lerem também!


End file.
